The New Demon Girl in Town
by Spirit-Fox-Demon-Girl
Summary: Richelle (me) is going to live with her cousin Yusuke better summary inside PLEASE READ FIRST STORY


The New Demon Girl in Town  
  
By: Spirit-Fox-Demon-Girl  
  
*~*~*~* I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho *~*~*~*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 1: Meet The Spirit Gang  
  
Richelle (me) is a adopted fox demon but no body knows she's a demon.   
  
Richelle, or as some people call her Ricki, lives in Wisconsin, USA.   
  
She is 17 years old and has blond hair and bright, blue eyes. She is about   
  
the hight of Kurama. Her adoptive parents are Norma and Mark. They adopted  
  
her when she was a few months old. Ricki was left on their door step and   
  
that's how they found her. Oh and by the way she knows she's adopted.  
  
And so the story begins........  
  
"For the last time Richelle! GET UP!" Richelle's mother yelled. But as she said   
  
that Richelle was already down the stairs and at the kitchen table. "Oh, that   
  
was fast dear. What were you doing?" Norma asked (Richelle's mom). "Just   
  
e-mailing my friend from Japan ,you know my pen pal?" Richelle said. "Yes   
  
yes, by the way your father and I have got another jod." Norma said slowly.   
  
Richelle looked down at her food sadly. Richelle's parents were sort of   
  
spy/detectives/cops and when they got "jods" they always left her alone at   
  
home. Sometimes they were gone up to 3 months at a time. They just got   
  
back from a 4 week "job" and now her mother said they had another "job"!  
  
"Where is it this time?" Richelle asked. "Well, we're going to Africa and   
  
your father and I have decided that you will go and stay with your cousin   
  
Yusuke in Japan." her mom said kind of quickly. "What! I don't even know him!"   
  
Ricki yelled. Her mother sighed. She knew this was going to be hard on Ricki.  
  
"I know dear. But he is a nice boy if you get to know him." her mom said   
  
"So anyway as I was saying you will be going to school there and you will be   
  
there for the most 3 months." her mom said while washing the dishes. Ricki   
  
could only sit there with her mouth hanging open.'How can they do this to me.'  
  
Ricki thought.' I mean they just DROP ME OFF SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN   
  
WITH A COUSIN I DON'T EVEN KNOW! Wow chill girl chill. I'll just have to   
  
deal with this and hey I'll get to try out my japanese.' Ricki finished her meal   
  
and went up to her room to pack and call her friends about leaving.  
  
*^*^*^*^* With the Yu Yu gang *^*^*^*^*  
  
The gang was sitting in Koenma's office talking about the dark tournament.   
  
You see after Genkai died they got 2 weeks time to find a new member.  
  
(I'm just making this part up mind you.I don't remeber what happens after   
  
Genkai dies.)"Uh, guys before I forget my cousin is going to be staying with   
  
me for a while and I have to pick her up from the airport in an hour." Yusuke   
  
said. "Yusuke this is no ti..." Koenma started to say but Kuwabara interupted "  
  
Whats she look like?" he asked. "Don't know. Never seen her before." Yusuke  
  
said. "How could you have never seen her before? I mean she's your cousin."  
  
Kuwabara asked."Well I think I heard from my mom that she was adopted."   
  
"Hey Urameshi how 'bout I come with you? I got nothing else to do."   
  
Kuwabara asked."Sure, fine, whatever. Anyone else want to come?" "I   
  
would like to come." Kurama said."Fine." Hiei said."Hey Urameshi if she's like   
  
you then maybe she's a fighter and will help us fight."  
  
*^*^*^*^* In the US at the Airport *^*^*^*^*  
  
Richelle and her parents were at the airport by 5:00am getting ready to take   
  
their different planes."Now Ricki, look for Yusuke Urameshi when you get   
  
there." her mom said. With that her mom and dad hugged her and she left to   
  
go on her plane. When she got on the plane she got a window seat in first   
  
class with no body sitting next to her. She got out her cd player and listened   
  
to Michelle Branch The Spirit Room. Soon she was asleep and on her way to   
  
Japan.  
  
*^*^*^*^* In Japan at the Airport *^*^*^*^*  
  
" Ok guys we're looking for a girl our age named Richelle Harris" Yusuke   
  
said to Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. They walked Richelle's Plane exit thing   
  
and waited for her."I wonder if she's nice lookin." Kuwabara said."Hn. Dimwit"   
  
Hiei said. "What did you say shorty?" "You heard me." " Settle down guys."   
  
Kurama interupted.  
  
Richelle walked out of the plane and into the waiting place. She walked up   
  
to a few people and asked if they were Yusuke but without any luck. She saw   
  
a group of 4 boys and figuring she had nothing to lose walked up to them.   
  
"Hello?" she tapped a boy in green with black hair on the shoulder. He turned   
  
around and looked at her waiting for what she had to say. "um... Are you   
  
Yusuke Urameshi?" she asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry to stop here but I'm tired and run out of ideas.  
  
please tell me what you think  
  
*~*~*~*~* Spirit-Fox-Demon-Girl *~*~*~*~* 


End file.
